freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Camera Monitor
The Monitor is a game mechanic that allows full access to video camera footage within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (excluding the kitchen). The player can activate this by hovering over (or tapping, in the mobile version) the arrowed area at the bottom of the screen to locate the animatronics once they have moved from their original spots. Viewing them on the camera will stop them from moving until they stop being watched, or they cut the video feed while the player is still looking. While viewing the monitor, the player cannot be killed by the main three until they turn off the monitor, though Foxy can attack even with the monitor up. This can be used as a defense method if one of the animatronics is waiting in the security office - although this is only viable if the power will last until 6 AM. It has also been noted that Bonnie and Chica can force the monitor down to attack regardless. Pros *Lets the player check on any room with just a click of the mouse/tap of the screen. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them (with the exception of Foxy, who must be checked with restraint). * Warns the player when Foxy is out of Pirate Cove/sprinting towards The Office. *Causes Golden Freddy to despawn should the player summon him into the The Office. * With Cheat Mode enabled on the Android version, allows the player to see the locations of the animatronics on the mini-map. Cons *Prone to failure like the Doors and Hall Lights. This occurs when Bonnie or Chica move. It returns to normal after five seconds of downtime. *Uses power like all other electronic devices. *Under certain circumstances, using the monitor to view CAM 2B may summon Golden Freddy. *An animatronic can sneak into the room while the monitor is up. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom. This may accidentally lead to an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. * Can trigger Foxy's sprint down the West Hall. * Can sidetrack the player by forcing them to hunt down a missing animatronic while another one attacks. Trivia *While the monitor allows the player to view any room via security camera, the Kitchen's video feed is disabled. It's the only camera without video because Scott wanted to leave a room to the player's imagination. However, audio still works and may be monitored in the same way as any other camera. * It has not yet been explained why the three main animatronics cannot attack the player while they are viewing the monitor and Foxy can. While this game mechanic is an integral part of a jump scare, there are no theories on why the animatronics other than Foxy wait until the player lowers the monitor to attack. * In the game files is an unused map with different camera icons from the ones used in-game. The camera icons are circle shaped, and there is a green cone showing the camera's field of vision. This could have been what the mini-map and cameras originally looked like, but were later changed. Some of the placements of the cameras imply that some rooms were originally viewed from other angles than what the game currently offers. Bugs *During the split second the player brings up the monitor, the blades in the fan stop moving. Gallery monitor.gif|Animated: Opening and closing the monitor. Camso.png|The map. 160.png|One of the unused camera files. Monitor Button.png|Button used to activate and deactivate monitor (located at the bottom of the screen). Chica_inside_the_room.png|The map in cheat mode. (Android only.) Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Sounds